kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Malik Hammerfury
Malik Hammerfury is a hero unit that represents the Reinforcements upgrade path. He is one of the three heroes with only melee attacks, and is also one of the three free heroes. Description From a land far, far away, came a Hero with unmatched strength, untamed mind, and unbroken will. A destructive force, an unleashed fury, a bullet train attitude! His hammer smashes the ground like a u-bomb full of over weighted braquiosaurs. He asks no permission, he makes no excuses, he answers no questions! He came, he saw, he conquered! Fool be the poor soul who crosses paths with Malik Hammerfury, hero of Linirea! Stats Skills * Hammer Smash '''- Malik strikes the ground with his hammer with such strength that he emits an AoE around him, dealing damage to enemies around him. ** Level 1 - Deals great damage in an AoE around Malik. Unlocks at Hero Level 2. ** Level 2 - Deals greater damage in an AoE around Malik. Unlocks at Hero Level 5. ** Level 3 - Deals the greatest damage in an AoE around Malik. Unlocks at Hero Level 8. * '''Earthquake - Malik stomps the ground with such a heavy impact that the ground ruptures towards his enemies. Units damaged by this attack are stunned for a few seconds. ** Level 1 - Deals great damage towards enemies around and in a line towards the enemy spawn. Enemies are stunned for a set duration of time. The linear attack ends in a moderate distance away from Malik. Unlocks at Hero Level 4. ** Level 2 - Deals greater damage towards enemies around and in a line towards the enemy spawn. Enemies are stunned for a set duration of time. The linear attack ends in a much further distance away from Malik. Unlocks at Hero Level 7. ** Level 3 - Deals the greatest damage towards enemies around and in a line towards the enemy spawn. Enemies are stunned for a set duration of time. The linear attack ends in an even further distance away from Malik. Unlocks at Hero Level 10. Tips and Tricks Malik is a pure melee hero which means he could not attack flying enemies. Do not send Gerald towards a lane that has mostly flying enemies on it. Bear in mind heroes in melee are vulnerable to ranged enemies, so get reinforcements or your own units to deter that threat. Malik has great defensive and offensive attributes, yet he is considered slow with a move speed of 4 Bars. So try not to switch lanes unless urgently required. Even though Malik's second skill can kill from afar, he is a pure melee hero, it is not advisable to send him against Demons, as Demons explode when killed, dealing great damage to melee units. Retreat only when the waves get harder and your lanes where you sent Malik to starts to get overwhelmed. Better to retreat back to where your units are stationed to give him a chance to see another wave. Against bosses, Malik could easily tank against them, allowing extra delay time, However, retreating as soon as possible to prevent the boss from dealing the death blow on your hero. Call Reinforcements and/or making use of units would significantly delay the boss from reaching its goal, allowing towers to deal significant damage to the boss. Against bosses with instant-kill mechanisms such as J.T., Vez'nan or Sarelgaz, DO NOT SEND MALIK AGAINST THEM. He will only be eaten by the boss, worsening the situation. Rather, send him to defend your final choke points, fending off enemies while your towers deal with the boss. Quotes " It's hammer time!" "Can't touch this!" "I pity the fool!" "Outta my way!" hero